Draco's Companion
by Kage Kaze Kitsune
Summary: Draco meets Harry at the age of 5 and wants him. his father not being able to refuse lets him keep harry. only harry is named Alex and the Dursleys don't mind thinking he's dead.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'thoughts'

"speech"

"We can't leave him here Vernon! What are we going to do with _him_?" Petunia Dursley yelled at her husband.

"I guess we take him with us. I'm sure he can't do any damage like that. After all he is only four." Vernon Dursley replied wary of his wife's' wrath. Mr. Dursley may have been a beefy man with little neck but against his thin blonde wife, who had twice the amount of neck, on this subject she was scarier than he could ever hope to be.

"But I don't want him to ruin Dudley's' birthday." Petunia said as she finished packing all the food for Dudley's beach party in the basket and cooler.

"He won't dear. I'll make sure of it." Vernon said hoping to calm his wife.

"Fine. Be a dear and put this stuff in the car Vernon. I'll go get Dudley ready." Petunia said already heading for the stairs. But not before she yelled at the cupboard under the stairs to gather its things for the beach party.

Most people would see this as strange. But if they watched the door for a little longer they would have heard shuffling from inside the cupboard. Then after just a few minutes a little head poke out soon followed by a just as small body. On the top of this small ghostly pale body was unruly midnight black hair that stuck up everywhere. To look at his face you would see small cupid bow lips the color of cherries just below a small cute little nose. Just above said nose were the biggest eyes a person could ever see. The eyes the color of bright emeralds. Most would mistake the beautiful little creature to be a girl when said being is a he. And while you would look and say that he is about three and a half to four he is really five in just a little over a month.

"Boy get your self in the car. If even one thing goes wrong today I'll lock you in that cupboard for a month." Vernon yelled at the small being.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." replied the little boy. This little boy didn't know his name let alone why his family hated him. After all most would think he would be the spoiled child in this family. But the real spoiled little boy came crashing down the stairs yelling at his parents to hurry up and complaining that his friends would beat them to the beach. This little boy wasn't so little looking like a small blonde pig with watery blue eyes. This boys' name was Dudley Dursley.

"We're coming Dudley dearest. We just need to get your things in the car. Why don't you go ahead and climb in?" Petunia told Dudley. Turning quickly she spotted the beautiful little boy in the back seat already. "Keep your hands to yourself and stay out of Dudley's way today. You understand?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He replied.

"Let's go." Vernon said as he got in the car with his family. Pulling out of the driveway the little boy never realized this would be the last time for a while, if ever, that he would see Number Four Privet Drive again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Watch Your Young**

'thoughts'

"speech"

"Lunch time!" petunia called to all the kids playing. Our beautiful little being knew he wouldn't be allowed anything so decided to continue walking he heard Dudley and his friends leaving their sand castle in favor of the food and the cake that awaited them.

The emerald eyed angel continued walking far from the adults never noticing that he had. As he was walking he felt a tingle run over his skin going over a very big rock that would hide him completely from view. Just within his line of sight, blurry mind you because he needed glasses but didn't have any, he saw a patch of white blond. As he looked he saw that the white blond was hair of the head that had just turned to look at him before standing up and coming over.

"What are you doing here? This is my family's beach." The little boy asked. He was 5 and a half and was already much taller than our angel by a good 5 inches, standing at 3 feet 5 inches tall making our angel 3 feet tall. "Well are you going to answer?" he demanded.

"I was just walking along the beach looking for shells. I didn't know this part was your family's beach." Our angel replied ducking his head therefore hiding his eyes.

"Oh well. Do you want to play with me?" the blond asked.

"Sure." The angel said.

"What's your name angel? Mine name is Draco." Draco asked of the little boy who he thought was an angel for him.

"I don't know. I don't think I have one." The angel told the taller boy before him. Draco just grabbed the angels' arm and started dragging him to where Draco was playing.

"Can I name you then?" Draco asked. His angel nodded. "Well then your name will be Alexander after Alexander the Great you know? After all Alexander Malfoy is a really good name. But for short you can be called Alex. Do you like it?" Draco asked his small friend.

"Yes, thank you for the nice name." Alex told the blond.

"Good. Now let's play." Draco said before telling his new friends what to do to help in making his sand castle. They played and where happy for hours till Draco's' father came.

"Daddy meet Alex. Can I keep him please? He is really fun and his family doesn't like him." Draco asked his daddy really fast.

"How do you know that his family doesn't like him?" Lucius asked his son as he knelt to take a better look at the little boy before him. The little boy, Alex he thought, was beautiful. His son did have good taste. Alex's hair could be grown longer to make it neater. Even if he would look more like a girl. Looking at Alex he also noticed the large hand shaped bruises.

"Because he told me that the bruises were caused by his uncle even though he was told to say he got them falling down the stairs." Draco replied already knowing his daddy would let him keep Alex.

"Alex." Lucius said softly. Alex's head rose to look him in the eye. "Do you want to stay with us?" Lucius asked knowing that if he didn't then Draco couldn't keep him even though the child appeared to be a muggle. The little black haired head nodded yes very fast. "Then you may stay. Has Draco told you about magic yet?" Another nod yes. "Good, now we need to find your family and make them think you disappeared or something. Is that alright?" Again another nod yes. 'Must be shy.' Lucius thought.

Alex led Draco and Lucius back to where his family was. The party was just wrapping up when Petunia spotted them. Most the things were in the car and all the guests already having gone home.

"Hello. Has he been bothering you?" Petunia asked glaring venom at Alex.

"No madam. I am just her to talk to you and your family. But first Draco take him back to the house for supper. Tell you mother I'll be there in a minute." Lucius told his son. Draco nodded his understanding and took Alex out of sight reaching his family's beach house quickly. Lucius turned back to the assembled Dursley's. Next thing they knew was that they were in the car believing that their nephew had drowned and as happy as they could be at that information.

Draco heard his father come in the door as he was eating supper. Narcissa looked up as her husband came in. He was the perfect Malfoy in everything he did. And right now he looked very pleased with himself. She knew it had something to do with the petite brunette sitting beside her only child. She agreed with Lucius on letting Draco keep Alex. And even if she hadn't, it didn't change the fact that Draco was already very possessive of his small friend.

"And what exactly did you do to make you smirk like that?" Narcissa asked her husband with a smile.

"Oh, not much. I just made Alex's family believe that he drowned." Lucius said.

"But that's horrible." Narcissa said frowning.

"Oh that's not what I'm smirking about. I'm smirking because they are all badly sunburned and tonight will not provide pleasant dreams for them." Lucius smirk grew even bigger. "Narcissa come with me." she did as told because she could tell that is was because the children were in here that he said nothing on what ever subject he wanted to talk about.

As they went to another room to talk Draco dragged Alex to his room to play, chattering all the while. "You'll be my best friend and only mine. We'll play with all my toys and games like dress-up and tag. Maybe hide'n'seek but probably never. After all I want you with me always. You'll sleep with me in my bed of course and momma will take up shopping soon to get you new cloths and they will be the best. And this way we get to show you off. Here lets' go take a bath, when we're done you can wear those." Draco was quite as Alex held up the cloths, a pair of underwear and a shirt way to big, to look at. As Alex gave a big grin Draco inwardly sighed in relief. He was afraid that Alex wouldn't want to stay with him because he didn't like his stuff. But all Alex did was give Draco a big hug.

"Thank you Draco. For everything you've done for me." Alex said. "But how do I ever repay you?" Alex then asked a small frown marring his face. Draco didn't like to see his Alex frown.

"They way you can repay me is to try not to frown. Smile instead because seeing you smile makes me happy. And promise me not to leave me." Draco said. Alex smiled one of his biggest smiles at Draco. Neither had realized that Draco had his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"I promise Draco. I will never leave you of my own will. Can we get a bath now Ray? We are all sweaty and covered in sand still." Alex said.

"You're right. Come on the bathrooms this way. Let's play with my toys when we get in, because it will be fun." Draco said laughing, pulling a willing Alex along.

While Draco and Alex where having their conversation and bath Lucius and Narcissa were in the living room talking about Alex's family the Dursleys'.

"Who would believe that someone could hate Alex as much as them. 'Cissa I made them believe that he died and they smiled in happiness. From what I can tell Alex is a well behaved child, a beautiful child, and they hated him. I found out that he was the wife's' sisters' son. Supposedly they died in a car crash and got themselves killed after driving drunk leaving Alex with them. And those bruises on him! Did you heal them by the way? I didn't notice when I came in. And I saw their son and he's twice as big around and shorter than Draco." Lucius went and poured himself a drink from the liquor cabinet.

"Yes I did heal him. And all those things no longer matter now. Alex is with us. And Draco is very possessive of Alex even though he is a muggle. He wasn't scared of any magic he saw and was very happy. I think he will like it here." Narcissa said soothing her irritated husband.

"You're right. But what will we have him call us? Not mother and father." Lucius said.

"We can have him call us Luc and Cissa or Uncle Luc and Aunt Cissa. But with his pervious family having been his Aunt and Uncle and with the way they treated him I think the first choice will be better." Was her reply. Lucius looked at her and smiled.

"You're right." was his only reply before he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Now let's go see what their up to." he said as they stood. She nodded as they headed towards Draco's bedroom. As they got closer they heard splashing and laughing coming from Draco's bathroom.

"Are you boys doing ok?" Lucius asked as he and Narcissa stood in the doorway.

"Yeah but we need help getting out please." Draco asked. Draco in the short time Alex had been with him learned that Alex liked it better when people were polite to each other after Alex got scared for Draco when he told his mother to do something. When Draco asked Alex why he was scared Alex had told Draco that if Draco wasn't polite then he would get smacked for being rude. Draco then decided that he would be polite so as not to make Alex scared for Draco even though Draco know he would just get a lecture on being polite and not smacked. Alex had looked happy when Draco had told him he would be polite. Alex's smile alone was what made it worth the effort to be polite let alone the hug that he got from it.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked knowing Draco liked to stay in as long as he could.

"Yes, Alex's getting cold." Narcissa was pleased to note that Draco was being polite without either her or Lucius prodding him to be.

"Alright then, let's get the two of you out and into some night cloths." she said. Then for the first time ever she heard Alex talk.

"We have cloths on Dray's bed. He picked them out for us madam." the voice was just like it's owner, small but sweet.

"Then you can wear those." Lucius said as he dried Draco off. Narcissa was busy drying Alex off. As they finished they wrapped them in the towels carrying them to Draco's bed. Seeing the cloths they dressed them.

"So now there's the question of where Alex will sleep." Lucius said. Draco quickly told him.

"Alex will sleep with me." he said happily, pulling Alex under the covers with him and into his arms. Alex looked surprised that Draco was holding him but soon smiled and snuggled further into Draco's arms. Lucius and Narcissa just smiled down at them as the two quickly fell asleep. And no wonder considering the busy day that they had just finished.

As Narcissa and Lucius went to their own bedroom and got ready for bed Narcissa made a note to herself to take Alex shopping for some cloths of his own. Maybe even girls cloths since he already looked like one as she had spelled his hair longer earlier. It now fell in waves down his back almost to his bottom. Yes that was what she would do unless one or both of the boys complained. But with Alex's submissive behavior and Draco's want not to make Alex unhappy she would almost definitely get her way. She had always wanted a daughter. And Alex would do just fine. These were her thoughts as she and Lucius fell asleep for the night.

In the boys room two small people with heads of white and black looked like angels as the moonlight seemed to make their pale skin glow. They were exactly the same and yet exact opposites. And they may have been small but just looking at them you would have known that they would grow into something great.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Shopping and Socializing**

'thoughts'

"speech"

Early the next morning Draco woke up alone. Not seeing Alex anywhere made him begin to worry where he was. "Alex where are you? Alex?" Draco said standing up and wandering looking for his friend.

"Here I am Dray." Alex said coming out of the bathroom. Draco ran over to him.

"You scared me Alex. I thought you had left me. Don't scare me like that again please." Draco practically begged of his small friend.

"Sorry Dray. I promised you I would never leave you, remember? And I really didn't mean to scare you. Sorry." Alex said looking at Draco's chest instead of his face. Draco smiled down at the top of Alex's head. Still holding Alex, Draco did what his mother and father sometimes did. Bending his head down slightly he placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. Alex looked up in surprise. All Alex did on the other hand was smile back and give him a kiss on the cheek making Draco smile even bigger. As it was already 10 O'clock it is no wonder that Narcissa called the boy to breakfast.

As the boys came down still in their night cloths Narcissa saw the perfect opening to get them to go shopping.

"Draco after breakfast let Alex borrow some of your cloths okay? Then we can go shopping. Alex do you mind which cloths I pick you for you?" She asked as the boys ate their pancakes and listened to her at the same time.

"What do you mean Mrs. Malfoy?" Alex asked truly confused.

"I mean do you care if I dress you up like a girl? The cloths would look really good on you." Narcissa said happily.

"But I'm a boy; shouldn't I wear boy's cloths?" Alex asked while Draco fumed.

"NO! Alex has to wear pants and shirts not dresses and skirts. Daddy said little boys wear little boys' cloths and little girls wear little girls' cloths. That's what he said when you tried to by me girls' cloths." Draco yelled.

"But Draco I will be buying him boys' cloths. I just wanted to get him a few girl outfits because he would look so cute. And it won't be dresses or skirts but light blue shirts or even purple and pants with designs." Narcissa said looking at her stubborn son. Alex came to a quick decision.

"Mrs. Malfoy you don't have to buy me anything. I can wear Draco's old cloths. That's what Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did." Alex said thinking that that would solve everything. Draco and Narcissa looked at him sadly.

"But Alex didn't you ever have new things?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't think so. But it's ok. Dudley's things were too big but that helped when I was cold in my cupboard." Alex said.

"But Alex I want to get you things. Nice brand new things. Please let me. I'll let you choose whatever you like no matter what it is. Will you do that? Please let me it would make me happy." Draco said hoping to make Alex want them too. Alex looked at Draco.

"If it will make you happy ok. Will I really get to choose though?" The thought of getting to choose something for himself made him really happy. Draco just smiled and nodded his head yes very enthusiastically. Suddenly Alex couldn't wait to go shopping.

"Good. Now since you boys are done eating, run upstairs and change into day cloths." Narcissa said. As the boys did as told she looked sadly up after Alex because no boy should always have only second hand stuff all the time.

Later Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, and Alex where walking down Diagon Alley going to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Lucius and Alex didn't really want to go in for very different reasons. While Lucius didn't like shopping, it was his wife's area after all, Alex was just afraid. After all there were very large scissors hanging above the door after all. They were however in the store in a very short amount of time. As Alex picked out things he liked Lucius was glad to see that he had good taste. Narcissa was happy because Alex didn't know the difference between boys' and girls' robes and just picked out the colors and styles he liked. Like the light purple girls' robe and a royal blue boys' robe that he choose. Narcissa had to talk him into buying more than just a few things though.

After they finished at the robe shop they left for muggle London to get Alex a muggle wardrobe. Alex once again just picked out what he liked. He did end up with a few girl outfits buy not anything really girly. Purple shirts with pictures of fairies, light purple pants and things of the like. He did get boy cloths like blue, black, and green shirts with pictures of frogs and other things. In the end his choices were about half and half between boys' and girls' cloths. Lucius didn't say anything except when Narcissa tried to influence Alex's choices. After shopping they went out to eat in a wizarding world children restaurant.

When they were done instead of going back to the beach house they traveled to Malfoy Manor. Alex was too tired to appreciate the manor properly. Draco was just as tired. Soon Lucius and Narcissa had both boys tucked into Draco's bed. Once again both boys fell asleep even before Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left the room heading for their own bed for the night.

It was two days since the Malfoys' and Alex had arrived back to Malfoy Manor. Alex was delighted with the place and loved to drag Draco around to explore. Draco didn't mind and even dragged Alex around to show him his favorite spots and the best hiding places. They were having so much fun that the days flew by.

But as it happens something stopped them on the third day of their fun. Or rather someone. Narcissa had just got a floo call from Mrs. Parkinson saying that Pansy was inviting all her friends over. Including Draco and of course by default Alex. And Narcissa being Narcissa said that of course Draco, and therefore by default Alex, would be there. So that is why we can now find Draco and Alex in Pansy Parkinson's playroom. Narcissa didn't make them change cloths earlier because they hadn't had a chance to get dirty so Draco was dressed in a dark blue robe and Alex was wearing a light purple shirt and dark purple pants with purple and white sneakers.

Pansy was mad. She was supposed to the only girl Draco knew besides Milly, and the only girl that he was supposed to be close to. And now here was another little girl who had a boy's name. 'Really who does she think she is?' Pansy thought as she watched Draco and Alex play with the other boys in the room. Those boys being Blaise Zabani, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and of course Draco. Millicent Blustrode was their also but she was playing with Pansy. Milly and Pansy were thinking that all the others should be playing with them. The boys were blissfully unaware of the girls growing anger. That is all except Alex who was used to reading body language because of his relatives.

"Draco! Come play with me and Milly. After all it is my playroom and my toys. I can share with you and the rest of the boys." Pansy said thinking she would get her way.

"Me and the rest of us are fine with the things we brought. Here Alex you can color the tree this green." Draco said handing Alex the green crayon he needed.

"Thank you Draco." Alex said taking the green crayon smiling at him. Alex didn't mind that Draco played with the rest without care but watched the others closely when Alex and the others played.

"Well at least let Alex play with us girls. After all she should be allowed to play with me and Milly." Pansy said hoping that Alex would play with her and Milly so they could teach her a lesson about being to close to Draco and taking Pansy's place, even though she never had one.

"Do you want to play with her Alex?" Draco asked Alex in a low voice. Alex shook his head no very fast. "You have your answer Pansy, please leave us alone." He said as the girl stomped her foot. "Oh and Pansy?" Draco called.

"Yes?" Pansy said hoping that he had changed his mind.

"Alex is a boy." He said an arm draped over Alex's shoulders.

"WHAT? That girl is really a BOY?" Pansy yelled. Alex not liking her screeching voice and how it hurt his ears buried his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco looked at Alex then unhappily at Pansy.

"He doesn't want to play with you so go away. You're scaring him. It's alright Alex she's leaving." Draco said lying down on his back and pulling Alex into a hug. Alex just buried his head in Draco's chest. Draco looked up and glared at Pansy. For a five year old it was pretty good. Pansy looked really mad but all she did was stomp off to the other side of the room.

A little while later Draco got up and went to the bathroom leaving Alex with the others. Pansy saw this as the perfect moment for a little revenge even if she didn't think of it in those terms. While Draco was gone Pansy got up and went over to Alex.

"Hey Alex." Pansy said getting Alex's attention.

"Is there something you need?" Alex said turning around to look at the girl. When he was fully turned around Pansy put all her strength and slapped him across the face. Alex's head snapped back making him fall on his rear. While he was down Pansy set in slapping and pulling his hair. Alex curled into a ball crying. Milly kept Blaise from pulling Pansy off Alex and Greg and Vincent weren't there to help as they had gone for a snack earlier.

So when Draco came back from the bathroom it was to see Pansy hurting HIS friend. When Pansy spotted him coming she tried to act as if Alex had been hurting her and not the other way around. Alex shot up and into Draco's arms.

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled as loud as he could after covering Alex's ears so as not to hurt them with the volume. Even before he got the last bit out of his mouth they heard feet coming very quickly up the stairs. A few seconds later Narcissa and Mrs. Parkinson ran into the room. Narcissa seeing her son and Alex went strait to them questioning Draco about why he had yelled. All he did was look at Alex.

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Parkinson asked looking Pansy over because of her loud crying believing her to be hurt. Before Draco could tell what really happened Pansy spoke up.

"Alex pulled my hair and...and tr...tried to slap me mummy." Pansy said shooting a dirty look at Alex over her mothers shoulders. Narcissa looked at Draco as Blaise tried to tell Mrs. Parkinson what really happened. Draco shook his head no and pointed at Alex's cheek that was beginning to bruise while the scratches on his arms bled a little. That was all that was needed.

"Marigold, I think I need to take my son and Alex home now." she said already having magiced Draco's and Alex's things into a bundle. Mrs. Parkinson nodded her head glaring at Alex having believed Pansy's story. "And I don't think that we will be able to come over again anytime soon." Narcissa finished saying as they headed out the door. With that said the Malfoys and Alex left for Malfoy Manor for dinner, bath, then bed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – 6 Years and Hogwarts Letters**

'thoughts'

"speech"

!ATTENTION! As said in the title of the chapter this is 6 years later!

"Mom! When do you think Draco's letter will arrive?" Alex asked as he came into the dining room. It was July 31st and it was his 11th birthday. Draco had promised Alex a big surprise according to him. Over the years with the Malfoys as Draco's friend, shadow, and significant other, Lucius and Narcissa became Mom and Dad to him as they were to their blood son. In public they were Mother and Father but this was just home.

And as the years may have changed their bodies so did their minds. Alex was still a very polite boy who looked more like a girl still and still just wore whatever he liked. Most things were his favorite colors that were still silver and purple. Including girls' cloths but not skirts or dresses. Alex pretty much was quite and well behaved but sometimes he let go and was just as loud as Draco. Alex never hid his feelings.

Draco, on the other hand, was even more protective of Alex than when he first got him. Draco still dressed as was expected of a Malfoy and his favorite colors were still blue and green. In public Draco kept up the Malfoy mask unless it involved Alex. In private he was still loud and outgoing next to Alex's shy and quiet nature. The Malfoys knew that if that if Alex didn't go to Hogwarts with Draco both would suffer.

"Its here! It's here!" Draco said as he ran in the room and the letter already opened in his hand.

"Yeah! Now you can get your own wand Draco." Alex said jumping up to hug his friend.

"But that's not all Alex! Dumbledore said you could come with me! Now we can stay together." Draco said. Alex looked up at Draco who nodded his head showing it wasn't a lie. Alex's grin got bigger and his hug tighter as he sagged against Draco's 5' 2" frame. Alex's small 4' 7" seemed even smaller as he did that. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at the pair. After what happened when they where 8 it was no surprise they didn't like, or want, to be separated from each other for long.

"That means we have to go shopping soon boys. We can go tomorrow. For now we are going to let Alex pick what we do till dinner today." Lucius said smiling at them as they sat down for breakfast. Alex practically beamed at him.

"Can we go to the zoo? I'd like to see a real lion. And the wolves. And…" Alex said but Draco finished.

"And all the other animals right?" Draco asked. Alex blushed but nodded his head yes. Alex was a major animal lover owning a girl snowy owl, Hedwig, a boy black kitten with green eyes, Harry, a boy red fox named Mischief and a girl white tiger kitten named Sherian.

Next Day

"Will I be able to bring my pets?" Alex asked looking at Lucius. Everybody knows the sayings Momma's boy and Daddy's girl. Well it's true pretty much. Draco could get almost anything out of Narcissa while Alex, the more girly one, could get almost anything out of Lucius.

"Yes. I talked with Dumbledore yesterday and he said it was more than allowed but under the circumstances he would allow it. He informed me that one teacher asked to have you in class and I agreed knowing you would love it. After all you just adore Severus don't you?" Lucius said looking at Alex out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh yes Dad! I get to spend time with Uncle Severus more now and that make me very happy. Oh, when do we leave for Diagon Alley Dad?" Alex said he was happy and you could tell he was. Asking questions did nothing to dampen his mood.

"As soon as we are done eating breakfast." Narcissa said knowing it would be useless to tell Alex, who was bouncing in his seat, to settle down.

"I'm done!" Draco and Alex said together. "May we go get our things?" they asked. Narcissa smiled at them and nodded. They walked calmly but once out of site you could hear them running to get ready.

"Well I suppose we had better do the same then." Lucius said rising to his feet then helping Narcissa to hers. Just a few minutes and a little magic later they were all ready to go.

Diagon Alley

"Come on Draco! Lets' go look at books!" Alex said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him to the book shop while Lucius followed behind them. Narcissa went to get their potions ingredients so they could save time. Soon after getting Draco's' wand Narcissa and Lucius brought the boys to the robe shop.

"Hogwarts robes for Draco please. And a couple of plain black robes for Alex as well please." Narcissa told Madam Malkin.

"All right just hop up on the stools boys and we'll get you fitted." Madam Malkin said.

"Yes Madam." The boys said getting up on the stools. While on the stools Pansy and her mother came in. Mrs. Parkinson headed strait for Mrs. Malfoy. Pansy on the other hand headed strait for Draco. Alex, from the time after he first met Pansy, was watchful and cautious where Pansy was concerned.

"Draco! How nice to see you here. What are the odds that we would both go shopping today and meet up?" Pansy screeched in her annoying voice.

"Pretty good considering my mother talked with yours yesterday." Draco said. Just then the lady doing Alex's robes finished. Alex hopped down but before he could get out of the way Pansy pushed her way past him. But in getting up on the stool she tripped on her own robes as Alex was standing up. Mrs. Parkinson had just come to make sure Pansy was getting her robes when she saw Pansy on the ground with Alex standing over her.

"Pansy! Are you alright?" Mrs. Parkinson asked. Pansy nodded but pointed and told her mother something else.

"Yes mother. But that horrid little boy pushed me off the stool." Pansy looked up at her mother with fake tears making Mrs. Parkinson believe it. Narcissa and Lucius had arrived after Mrs. Parkinson to hear what Pansy said. But looking at Alex, who was rubbing his arm where Pansy had hit him, and Draco looking ready to kill Pansy they didn't put any faith in what she said.

"Narcissa you really shouldn't keep Alex. He's not yours by blood and he's a rude and mean little boy. It's a very good thing that Alex can't go to Hogwarts. Otherwise even more children would be infected by him." Mrs. Parkinson said. At that all 3 Malfoys visibly bristled with each insult to Alex while said boy just hung his head and cried silently.

"Sorry to tell you Mrs. Parkinson but Alex is coming to Hogwarts with me. It would kill me practically if I had to leave him behind." Draco said with a smile in his voice if not on his face.

"He can't! He has no magic!" Pansy screeched hanging onto her mothers arm. Draco was relieved that is was her mothers and not his arm.

"But it is true. Alex is going to Hogwarts. He may not have magic but anyone can do potions. Now if you boys are finished we will be leaving. After all we have a lot to do." Lucius said as Narcissa paid for the robes to be delivered.

After leaving the robe shop Lucius and Narcissa took Draco and Alex to the ice cream shop that was a few doors down from the robe shop. Chocolate for Alex and Vanilla for Draco helped cheer them up. Afterwards they finished their shopping and went home. But Draco didn't forget what happened and Alex still looked a little down. After all, he didn't have magic of his own now did he?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Red Train, Red Hair**

'thoughts'

"speech"

All too soon it was September 1st. The Malfoys and Alex always traveled in style. To the station they rode in their long black limo. It was a magical limo that was bigger inside than outside so it held everyone with lots of space. Lucius and Narcissa were on the back seat, almost snuggling but not. Draco and Alex were opposite from them. They were not almost snuggling, they were snuggling. Alex had Draco's' head in his lap, playing with his hair as they were drove to the train station.

Soon the limo pulled up and they all got out. People were staring at them, even though they were in ordinary muggle clothing. The people were staring because of their presence. Most people's eyes' saw the heads of blond hair then fixed on the only black- haired one. Draco's and Alex's trunks were piled out of the trunk onto a cart by the driver, who then pushed them through the barrier.

Lucius cast a Notice-me-not charm. With that the Malfoys and Alex passed the barrier. Draco's eyes showed a little wonder, even though he was able to keep his face blank at the sight of the Hogwarts Express. Alex, on the other hand, had excitement written all over his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a huge area of red. On closer inspection it turned out to be red-headed people. Oh, Weasleys. Alex had heard his Mum and Dad (Narcissa and Lucius) talk about them. About how they have lots of kids and little money to spend on them.

'That can't be much fun. But I wonder if they will be my friends. They seem to be loud and fun.' Alex thought as he turned away. Draco and he headed towards the front of the train. Lucius, Narcissa, and the driver who had their trunks followed close behind. "Lets' go get a good compartment Draco." Alex said jumping around and onto the train.

"Driver please choose a compartment like Alex wants and put our things there." Draco said grabbing Alex's hand as he was looking around, but not where he was going. Suddenly Alex stopped jumping. Draco turned to look at what ever it was that had caught Alex's eye. As he followed where Alex's eyes were he saw a bushy haired girl getting pushed around by some older students.

"Alex…" Draco began. But before he could say another word Alex ran over, dragging Draco with him.

"Stop it!" Alex said loudly as he got close enough that they could hear him.

"Why should we? What's a pipsqueak like you going to do little girl? Is your big brother or sister gonna come beat me up?" The large overweight boy said.

"No, but you have to stop! What did she do to you?" Alex asked glaring at the much bigger boys.

"She didn't get out of my way quick enough. Now beat it before I beat you." The boy said reaching out to grab Alex. Next thing he knew he was facing an angry blonde that was bigger than the other two targets. "Who are you?" the large boy demanded.

"I am Draco Malfoy. If you know what's good for you, you will NEVER attempt to touch Alex again. Now leave this girl alone and go away." Draco said with a voice full of calm fury at the boy, the perfect picture of a true Malfoy the whole time. After all he had threatened to hurt Alex and nobody did that if Draco could stop it.

"So you're a Malfoy huh? Then why is the one you're protecting have black hair? Everyone knows the Malfoys are all blondes." The over weight idiot, as Draco had nicknamed him, asked.

"Because he's mine." Was all Draco said. Lucius and Narcissa came up behind them, but only Alex and Draco noticed.

"Is there a problem here?" Lucius asked, his voice completely cold.

"Yes sir. These mean boys were picking on her and threatened me." Alex said, once again standing beside Draco. But this time he had Draco's whole arm in his own, not just his hand. Of course it isn't like Draco cared.

"Well, that kind of behavior will not be tolerated. Run along boys before I expel you for threatening another student." Lucius said. The large boy and his idiot friends got away as quick as they could.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked the girl.

"Yes. Thank you for standing up for me. I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you?" Hermione asked sticking her hand out.

"I'm Alex and he's Draco. It's nice to meet you, but you must be a muggle-born not to know who we are, or at least who he is." Alex told her.

"Your right and it's nice to meet you too. Um, do you mind if I ask a question?" Hermione asked.

"You already asked one." Draco said.

"But go ahead and ask another." Alex replied, elbowing Draco in the side gently.

"What did he mean when he said you were his?" Hermione asked pointing at Draco. Alex pulled at his choker necklace, drawing her attention to it.

"See this necklace, the disk with an A on it?" Alex asked. Hermione nodded. "On the back it says "Property of Draco Malfoy". He asked me the day we met me if I would mind being his. I told him no, that I wouldn't mind. He then asked me on the day he had this made, a day later, if I minded wearing it, showing that I am his. I didn't mind. After all it's nice to belong to someone who cares about you and takes care of you like your special, even when your not. That is why I am his and always will be his." Alex explained.

"We need to get on the train. Will you be ok? Our driver will help you with your trunk." Alex said as he was lead away by Draco onto the train.

A few minutes later the train was ready to leave. After warnings to be good, hugs and kisses from mothers, and playful teasing from fathers everyone was on and waving back at their parents. Even Draco and Alex were waving. Draco of course was much more reserved in his farewell, while Alex was waving back at Lucius and Narcissa with all his might till the train rounded the corner and they were lost from site.

"Why don't we go find Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle now Alex?" Draco asked, taking Alex's mind off the fact that they wouldn't see Lucius and Narcissa till Christmas vacation.

"Ok." Alex said. It didn't take long for them to find Crabbe and Goyle. They joined Alex and Draco in searching for Blaise.

While looking for Blaise they had to hide from Pansy once. She was stalking the hall, looking for Draco. Fortunately she did not find them. Unfortunately, in Draco's opinion anyway, they had hidden in a compartment with three third-year Gryffindors. Three people who you just can't seem to forget. Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Fred asked.

"Seems like a few little firstys have come in." George stated as he looked at them.

"I wonder have they come to see my spider?" Lee Jordan asked. Alex perked up at the mention of the spider.

"Can I see it? Please?" Alex asked looking hopeful.

"Sure but keep the door closed, otherwise it could escape." George said.

"Crabbe, Goyle go find Blaise and stay with him. We'll come find you three later." Draco said. Greg and Vince nodded and left closing the door behind them. They were glad for an excuse not to stay because they were not fond of spiders.

"Hey sit here." Fred said, indicating the spot next to him.

"What are your names?" George asked. "I assume that the blond is a Malfoy, but you miss I have no clue."

"One I'm a guy, not a girl. Two he is a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. And I'm Alex. And three would I be correct in saying that two of you are Weasleys?" Alex asked sitting down next to Fred. Draco sat moodily next to Alex, not pleased at all.

"Your right. I'm Lee Jordan, 3rd year. They are the famous Weasley twins Fred and George, also 3rd years."

"But you may call me Forge and him Gred. After all we call ourselves that all the time." Said George or now Forge.

"And since we call ourselves that all the time we wouldn't want you to get confused now would we?" Fred now Gred said. Alex giggled.

"Was that a giggle I heard?" Forge asked.

"Does that mean someone finds us funny?" Gred asked.

"Yes and yes." Was all Alex said, not shy at all anymore.

"Here's the spider." Lee said, handing the box over to Alex. Alex looked in and smiled. Right before sticking his hand in. As his hand came out of the box it gently held the spider. Three third-years stared in amazement.

"Wow." Was all the three said.

"Draco." Alex called. Draco turned to Alex.

"Yes?" Draco said his voice friendly sounding only to Alex.

"Draco, I like these three. Can I be friends with them please?" Alex asked looking at Draco with puppy eyes. Alex didn't know the power his eyes held over others.

"Alex you know that I'll be put in Slytherin. These three are Gryffindors. The two don't mix well." Draco answered very carefully NOT looking at Alex.

"But I don't care and neither do you and you know it. Besides aren't you always saying that Malfoys don't follow any rules but their own?" Alex asked, looking down at his lap with tears in his eyes. The twins and Lee had no idea how Draco didn't cave immediately with the puppy eyes, let alone the teary ones.

"I know." Draco said, glaring at the opposite wall, still not looking at Alex.

"You didn't answer my question Draco! Can I be friends with them?" Alex exclaimed, and then asked. Draco had been surprised and had looked at Alex. He buckled.

"Sure." Was all Draco got to say before Alex had him in a huge hug. Luckily Alex had already put the spider back in the box.

Shortly after Draco and Alex left the compartment, intending to find their friends. Finding them was no trouble. Crabbe and Goyle were there snacking on what they had bought earlier. Soon they were all changing into their robes. Except Alex who had worn a dark purple robe that was a favorite of his. Next thing they knew, they were there.

"First years this way please! First years!" A giant of a man called. This man was Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Draco and Alex had seen Hogwarts before, so were not quite as awed as the other first years. But they had never seen it from this view, so still were a little dazed by Hogwarts beauty as they got into the boats as instructed. Draco, Alex, Blaise, and to their extreme disgust Pansy, were in a boat together. As the boats moved across the water Alex spoke to Draco.

"This is going to be great." Alex said. Draco looked out of the corner of his eye at Alex and said softly under his breath

"It sure is." Before turning his attention back to the castle. "It sure is."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Hogwarts and Harry**

'thoughts'

"speech"

As they were shown into a side chamber, they saw a stern looking old woman and a man, of whom to Draco and Alex was a familiar face; one that Alex couldn't help but love to run to because no matter his stern exterior he always gave him a hug.

"Uncle Severus!" Alex said, as he ran forward wrapping his small petit arms around the imposing figure of one Potions Master by the name of Severus Snape.

"Hello Alex. Do you mind coming and sitting with me for tonight? After tonight you will be allowed to sit anywhere you want at the student tables or beside me at the staff table. Is that ok?" Snape asked looking at Alex with a look on his face that could only be seen when he was with Alex, and sometimes Draco.

"That will be fine Uncle Severus. I have new friends too! Their names are Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan. Draco said I could be friends with them even though they are in Gryffindor." As Alex chattered to his Uncle Severus, his small hand inside the larger potions-stained one, he was led to the great hall and to his seat. While they were walking and talking together they shocked the students. After all, none were expecting the cold Potions Master to walk in with a smile on his face, heaven forbid, because he rarely to never smiled at anything, let alone anyone, holding the hand of a child.

As Alex and Snape left, Draco was watching the other professor who was watching the two walk out with a look of surprise and amusement on her face. As if she could feel Draco's eyes on her she turned back to the students and began her little speech.

"My name is Professor McGonagall…" was all she said before Draco tuned her out. He had heard all this from his father many times before. Just as she was finishing Draco turned his attention back to her. "Now I will come back in a few minutes for you. Please try to straiten yourselves up before I return." With that she turned and left.

A red-head caught his eye at that moment. "Well, well another Weasley. Just how many of you are there in that rabbit warren you call a house; because I saw at least three more boys who could only be part of the Weasley clan on the train as well." Draco asked of the boy before him. Said boy in question got horribly red in the face before answering.

"I have five older brothers and a younger sister. I'm Ron, and if I had to guess you would be a Malfoy." Ron said.

"Hmm, I see you do have a brain that functions. That was questionable after I saw how red you became. Oh, and your right. I am a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said smirking at Ron like an adult who is telling a small child something hard.

"So I was right…" It might have gone on but Professor McGonagall came back, frowning slightly.

"Line up in two straight lines please." The new students did as they were told because you could tell that this was not a teacher to disobey. As soon as they were in straight lines she opened the doors and led them into the great hall. Most of the new first years looked up at the ceiling in wonder, but Draco had seen it before so no awe showed on his face. Instead his eyes where drawn to the small figure in between the Potions Master and the Headmaster, or in other words Alex. As Draco was watching the small boy, Alex looked up and saw him. After waving at him, the Alex just kept quiet and watched them get sorted. None were surprised when Draco was sorted into Slytherin. Alex clapped loudest of all. Ron Weasley was a Gryffindor like the rest of his family.

Then the name was called that everyone had been waiting for. "Harry Potter!" The boy who came forward was exactly as Alex had imagined. He was tall with wide shoulders for an eleven-year old. His hair wasn't midnight black but more of a dark brown and his eyes, while green, were more of a forest green rather than Alex's own emerald. But what Alex didn't see was this boy walked like he owned the world. But Severus and Draco did. They glared at the boy, already hating him.

As Alex felt his Uncle Severus' hatred, he turned to the older man and said "Uncle Sev, you promised." Snape stopped glaring and looked at Alex's big eyes. As a few times before he thought he saw something on Alex's forehead but when taking a closer look it was gone.

"Yes I did." He said with a slight sigh, "And I'll try, nothing more Alex." noting that Alex was looking proud of him.

"That's all I ask. Thank you." Was the only verbal reply that Snape got from the tiny boy next to him.

Dumbledore, sitting right next to them, was confused at what they were talking about. However, as Harry Potter was placed into Gryffindor he forgot about it. Dumbledore was fond of Alex, but wasn't pleased that he lived with the Malfoy family and their dark ways. What he didn't know was since Alex had come along they had abandoned their dark ways for more of a grey area, even though they kept up the image of still being the same dark family due to expectations.

Alex was very happy. He had heard a lot about Harry Potter, most of it not positive; however he still wished to meet him. He felt that they could get along because of their similarities. But while Alex grew up to be a good child, spoiled terribly without him even realizing it, Harry had grown to be a brat, spoiled rotten. With similar looks they were almost complete opposites.

Draco was not happy. Now that he had seen Harry Potter and the attitude he carried he did not want Alex anywhere near him. Draco knew that Potter's attitude would be affected if he knew of the friendship between himself and Alex, and not wanting Alex to be hurt, was stuck between Alex getting hurt, or Alex meeting the boy by himself, something Draco also did not want.

A short time later the sorting was done and the feast began. While the muggle-borns were surprised by how the food arrived, most other new students weren't. Across the tables Draco could see already that Potter and the youngest male Weasley were already good friends from the looks of it. As dinner progressed Draco could be seen periodically looking up at the head table, checking that Alex was having fun.

Soon they were led down to the dorms and when Draco saw the beds he was very pleased. Severus had followed them, showing Alex the way. Theodore Nott tried to claim the biggest bed even though Draco's and Alex's trunks were at the foot.

"Well why do you get to have it?" Nott asked angry at them. Snape spoke up.

"It's simple; Draco and Alex will be sharing the bed. Now find your own." With that said he swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him. Quickly they were all in bed. Alex laid awake a little while after he believed Draco had fallen asleep, thinking about Harry Potter and what he would be like, soon falling asleep himself.

Draco opened his eyes after Alex went to sleep. He knew what Alex had been thinking about. "I won't let him hurt you Alex, but I also won't let you spend all your time thinking of him. You're mine." With this whispered promise and show of possessiveness Draco really fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-First Days and First Meetings**

The next morning Alex woke up just like he had for the past six years. Draco's' arm was draped over Alex's' upper body while their lower bodies were hopelessly tangled with each other and the sheets. Draco as usual was already awake and just looking at Alex.

"Morning Draco." Alex said his eyes huge and sleepy. He had his eyes corrected soon after he started living with the Malfoy's, meaning he didn't hide his eyes behind glasses no matter how flattering they may have been.

"Morning Alex. Time to get up. First day of class and all." Draco said tighting his hold on Alex when he shivered from the cold morning air that permeated the dungeons.

"Don't wanna. Wanna sleep." He said burying his face in Draco's' chest making Draco laugh.

"Well we could do that, but then we would miss our classes. And Severus would get mad at us." Draco pointed out to the ebony head.

"Don't care." Alex replied.

"You also won't get to meet Harry Potter today." Draco said. But before he had even finished Alex had shot out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Come on sleepy head! We have places to go and people to meet." Alex called from inside the bathroom making Draco laugh again. As Alex got in the shower Draco woke up Greg and Vince, and gathered everything he and Alex would need for and after their showers. After their showers Alex made sure his pets were set up and ok for the day. Harry the kitten he stuck in his pocket and Sherian followed them out, seeing as she had followed Alex everywhere ever since she could walk when she felt like it. And since she made Alex happy who was Draco to say no?

As they all headed to the great hall for breakfast Draco and Alex walked in front. Sherian was next to Alex, but Greg and Vince walked behind them. Alex never understood why and tried to get them to walk with him and Draco, not behind them. But Greg and Vince walked behind them still. Draco knew why but had decided not to tell Alex for his own good.

Most people were already in the hall by the time they arrived. As soon as people saw them the staring began. After all most of them knew that the Malfoy's were a proud pure blood family. So they wondered why the Malfoy heir would have a muggle, if the rumors where true, or a squib with him. Over at the Gryffindor table a pair of forest green eyes saw the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He didn't care if it was a boy or a girl; he just knew already that he like the tiny angel. Getting up from his own table Harry Potter crossed to the Slytherin table were the angel sat.

Once he got close enough to hear, he heard his angel being called a boy. He would have guessed it was a girl but then again he didn't really care if it was a boy or girl. He just wanted him. Harry had heard a lot about Slytherins and the Malfoy's since he came here, and anything good enough to belong to a Malfoy was good enough for him.

"Hi." was all Harry said as he reached his angels side. He had all of the halls attention now. Draco and Alex looked up. Harry could see the excitement in the tiny boys beautiful eyes.

"Hello. I'm Alex; it's nice to meet you." Alex said sticking out his hand. Harry took it while sending his most charming smile at Alex. What he got was a heartwarming smile from Alex and a glare from Draco.

"I couldn't help but notice that you have a beautiful white tiger cub with you and I was hoping she might let me pet her?" Harry said hoping the cub belonged to Alex and not Malfoy.

"Sure, if Sherian lets you. She can be moody with other people. By the way this is Draco, he's Blaise, that's Greg, Vince, Theodore, and she's Pansy." Alex said pointing to each in turn to those around him while holding Sherian in his lap. "Milicent left to get something but you can meet her later." He said standing so that Harry could pet Sherian while she stayed in his arms. Harry moved closer while nodding to each person Alex pointed out. While he didn't care one lick about them, Alex would have been upset if he hadn't done anything.

"You said her name is Sherian? She has a beautiful name. Of course if something is beautiful it must have a beautiful name to match it right?" Harry asked petting the cub.

"Yeah." Alex said, sending him a smile. Snape came by with their schedules after that.

"Mr. Potter, you should move back to your own table to get your schedule now."Severus said. He wasn't mean about it but he wasn't nice either.

"Of course Professor. It's been a pleasure meeting you Alex. Maybe we can talk again?" Harry said smiling, what he hoped to be, his most charming smile at Alex before turning to leave.

"I'd like that." Alex said. Suddenly Harry stopped moving and turned back around.

"You know, you didn't say my name once. Doesn't it say somewhere that if you don't say a person's name in greeting it means you don't like them or is that something else?"

"I don't know about that Harry but I certainly do like you. I think that we could become great friends." Alex said. Harry started to walk back to his own table.

"I do too Alex." He called back. Once far away from hearing he mumbled "I most certainly do."

"See Draco. Uncle Severus he's very nice. I don't know why you two don't like him." Alex said sitting down and finishing his breakfast. Over his head Draco and Severus exchanged an "I don't believe a word he just said" look before replying.

"Okay Alex. We'll see. We may get to know him and still not like him." Draco said before putting his arm around Alex's shoulder. Pulling him closer while staring at Potter's retreating back. Severus just kept silent, also glaring at Potter's retreating back, while continued to hand out schedules and think murderous thoughts about the owner of that back.

Soon Draco, Alex, Greg, Vince, and Blaise headed to class. Looking at his schedule Draco led the way, with Alex. They were all excited as they headed to transfiguration, but only Alex showed it.

"Come on, Draco! I want to see you do magic." Alex called as he skipped down the hall. Draco didn't laugh but Alex could tell he wanted to.

"You've seen my magic. What's so exciting now?" Draco asked the bouncing ball of energy called Alex. Alex didn't respond but a warm blush spread on his cheeks.

"We have it with Gryffindor." Alex replied looking down, still blushing deeply. Harry the kitten, jumped from his pocket while Alex was still. Draco frowned he could guess what Alex was thinking about.

"Yes we do. And you will still sit with me, of course." Draco declared. Alex looked up and smiled at him before running back down the hall to walk beside him. Putting his arms around Draco's neck he stood on tip toe to give the taller boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course." He said calmed again. Vince and Greg had added the two boy's books to their own. Alex stood to the front with Draco's arm trapped in his, Harry the kitten back in his pocket, Greg and Vince behind them, and Blaise beside Draco. That's how the rest of class saw the group arrive.

About ten minutes into class, Alex beside Draco looking disappointed at the missing Gryffindor, the door burst open. When Alex saw who was in the doorway he smiled. For the person, or people

Since there were two, was none other than one Ron Weasley and one Harry Potter. The only missing students for the class.

"Oh good we made it. And the teacher isn't even here yet." Ron said to Harry taking a seat in the back. Harry was next to him of course since they were the only two seats left in the classroom. Draco snorted. Of course if you ask him he would deny it because Malfoy's don't snort. The reason for the snort became clear as a tabby cat jumped down from the teacher's desk. As the tabby fell to the floor it changed into the stern professor McGonagall.

"Perhaps I should turn the two of you into pocket watches. Maybe then one of you would be on time." she said striding to the two boys.

"Sorry we got lost." Ron said. "And that was brilliant."

"Thank you. But maybe I should turn you into maps instead." McGonagall said going back to her desk.

"Would she really do that?" Harry asked Ron, who in turned shrugged.

"No, transfiguring students as punishment is not allowed but in can give them a good scare." Alex said looking at Harry as he spoke.

"That may be Alex but it does no good if you tell them." McGonagall said, trying to look stern but failing seeing as she couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry." he said looking sheepish. Draco just sat by watching Harry, seeing as Harry was busy staring at Alex. Class began and everyone was busy. Alex was helping Crabbe and Gyole, explaining how to change the match into a needle and such. Harry did it quickly, just after Hermione and Draco, who tied in doing it first. He had hoped to get Alex to notice but he wasn't even looking his way. Draco of course was pleased about that. All too soon class was over and they were dismissed, having their first bit of homework. Harry caught up to Draco and Alex after class.

"Alex! Hey Alex, wait up!" Harry called. Alex stopped and turned around with a smile on his face hearing Harry call. Draco stopped as well, but only because Alex had his arm.

"Hello Harry." Alex said as Harry drew nearer.

"Hey. I was wondering when you have a free period. I understand the doing in Transfiguration but I don't understand bookwork very well and was wondering if you would help me." Harry asked ignoring the glares sent his way by Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Gyole.

"I don't know, but I can tell you later. We have Potions together, I can tell you then ok? Harry stop that!" Alex exclaimed. Harry looked confused.

"Stop that what?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean you. I meant him." Alex then pulled Harry, the kitten, out of his pocket where he had been clawing his leg.

"Oh. Cute kitten, but I have to go now. You promise you'll tell me in Potions?" Harry asked, smiling crookedly.

"I promise. See you then." Alex called as Harry ran down the hallway, waving back at Alex before he got around the corner. Alex waved till he no longer saw Harry.

"The answer is no." Draco said, walking the other way from which Harry had gone.

"But Draco..." Alex began but stopped on seeing the look on Draco's' face. "Just think about it? Please? I'll agree to any conditions you come up with if you let me go ok?" Alex said, taking Draco's arm back in his along with Harry, the kitten, who was on his shoulder.

"I'll think about it." was the only reply. Draco was still looking straight ahead but he didn't miss the smile Alex sent him before he laid his head on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kitsune: Hey I finally updated. Sorry it took so long.**

**Good News: here it is finally!**

**Chapter 7 - Bonds and Magic**

Because of the fact that Draco would think about having a study session with Harry, Alex was very happy during the day.

"You do know that I most probably will come up with rules if I allow you to have your study session, right?" Draco asked Alex, still walking.

"Yes, I know and I understand." Alex said also continuing to walk forward. Ahead of them they saw the topic of their discussion. By this time it was the end of their last class for the day. Draco and Alex, as well as the rest of the first year Slytherins, were on their way to the common room. Harry finally spotted them.

"Alex! Did you think about it?" Harry asked after running up to them. Alex in turn looked to Draco for an answer.

"Alex can go to a study session with you on a couple conditions. One others of our house are there as well. Two Alex stays beside me." Draco said looking at Harry. Or more like glaring at him.

"Fine, but there will be other Gryffindors there as well." Harry said glaring right back.

"If you must. But no more than four." was all Draco said.

"Only if the same goes for you." Harry said in return. Draco nodded his acceptance. Just at that was all settled a wizzing sound was heard. All heads turned to the sound. For some it was a familiar sound and to some it was not. Coming strait at Draco, Alex, Harry and the rest of the groups were fireworks. Not regular fireworks but wet start wizarding fireworks.

At the sight of the fireworks Draco started. Grabbing Alex, Draco pulled him into his arms and turned around to shield Alex. At the same time Draco pulled on his magic to try and form a shield out of pure will power and fear for Alex's safety. His magic was always stronger when for Alex. Everyone else was frozen. No one other than Draco had moved, not even to jump out of the way. There wasn't even any screaming from the shock of the fireworks coming at them.

To the shock of everyone turned into awe at the sight of the shield. Draco knew he had succeeded when the sounds of the fireworks stopped. Then his own state of being changed to shock when he felt the shield and the faces of those who could see the shield. Draco turned to look but the shield was not what surprised him. It was the feel of the shield that got to him.

Draco was confused. The magic that protected them did not feel like his magic. He could feel the magic because he was guiding it, but it did not feel like his own. His own magic felt cool and deep to him. This magic felt warm, loved, and bigger than anything he had ever felt. It felt like the other end of the bond he shared with Alex. It felt like Alex. But how?

Everyone stared. The shield was an actual color. Not just invisible and there like most shields. This shield was a silvery-greenish color. Alex peeked out from behind Draco just as the shield fell. It had done its job by stopping the fireworks that had been heading towards them. They had fizzed out and fell to the floor.

"Wow." was the only thing anyone said at first. As if that one word, whispers broke out. Everyone wanted to know what happened. Snape and McGonagall showed up just in time to see the shield and they themselves wanted answers. Draco just held Alex in his arms. Everyone assumed it was because Draco had been worried. They were right but it was more than that. What it was not even Draco knew though. The ghosts watched them, one more intensely than the rest.

Draco looked around and realized that on one seemed to be able to tell that Draco had been the one to direct the magic to make the shield. Draco then decided that because classes where over for the day to just go strait to the dorms without getting sidetracked to anywhere else. He grabbed Alex and took off, not stopping to talk to anyone else. Of course the others followed quietly. That is why Snape found them there.

"You do know that McGonagall wanted to question everyone there. And while she may not have realized you had something to do with that shield, I have been around you for far to long to not know it." Was heard as Snape entered.

"Everyone other than Draco and Alex get out now." Snape said as he came all the way into the room. As soon as Blaise left and closed the door Draco began.

"It was me. And yet it wasn't. I directed it but it didn't feel like my magic. It wasn't pulled from me." Draco paused to look at Alex, who was peacefully sleeping in Draco's arms. "It felt like Alex. But how is that possible Uncle Severus?" he asked turning his head to look at his godfather.

Severus Snape stared at his godson and Alex. Alex who was bonded to Draco. Had been bonded since a very young age. Who had never showed signs of magic. Had never really needed to show signs. Alex was a happy, well-tempered and well-mannered child the whole time Severus had known him. And after the incident had been very well protected. Draco on the other hand had been a bit wild, and when Alex was involved, hot-headed to this point. Still was too. Draco had shown the signs. Not Alex. But the magic 'felt' like Alex, he had said.

"Maybe Alex does have magic." Severus said after his train of thought had finished.

"But how? Alex has never shown signs of magic." Draco stated, echoing Severus' earlier thoughts.

"Except the bond." Was the answer.

"So?"

"So, muggles cannot bond in such a way as you and Alex have. Therefore we; as in your father, mother, and I, thought Alex was a squib. But you said the magic you used felt like Alex. Maybe the only reason he hasn't shown signs is because he didn't need to." Severus explained.

"But wouldn't Alex have gotten a letter then?" it was a good question.

"Maybe not. You and him have been bonded since a young age. It is you who has been the dominate partner because you are a little older. The bond between you is a very old kind of bond. Hogwarts may only recognized you as having magic because you are the dominate partner." Severus explained.

"So if Alex has magic and I used it, would Alex be able to use mine?" Draco asked.

"Most probably. You share emotions and occasionally thoughts with each other. Magic should also most probably be able to be shared as well. But this brings up another problem." Severus said looking down at Alex. He could almost hear the unspoken 'What?' "It means we need to get Alex a wand. And that means another trip to the Alley." Draco could hear the disgust in Snapes' voice.

After all, Snape hated to shop in the Alley. He preferred mail order or in the potion ingredients case (when he couldn't find or grow them) a trip to the main supplier of the apothecary, not the apothecary itself. Draco laughed, and in the process woke Alex up.

"What's going on?" Alex asked rubbing his eyes to get rid of the rest of the sleepiness out of them. Draco looked at him, then Severus and laughed again.

"Not much. We just need to go to Diagon Alley." Draco said. Alex looked to Severus himself and giggled. He knew why Severus looked like he had swallowed a lemon now.

"Ha ha. We'll go this weekend. Okay?" Severus said more statement than question.

"Okay." Draco and Alex said. With that Severus turned and left. Draco told Alex what he and Severus had come up with. To say Alex was excited about having his own magic and getting his own wand was an understatement. After they were done discussing that the rest of their dorm mates started coming back in. Draco did not feel like telling his dorm mates all that he, Alex, and Snape had talked about. Because Draco said nothing on the matter, Alex kept quiet about it too.

**Kitsune: Have a Merry Chirstmas and a Happy New Year and thank you for reading and reviewing. I have got a few ideas from some of you that I can put in later if I can ever get past chapter 8.**

**Bad News: This story is put on hold till I get ideas on where to go next.**


End file.
